Le maître et l'élève
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: John Watson se pose des questions sur Sherlock et se demande si ses sentiments ne seront jamais retournés. Ou alors Sherlock a-t-il besoin d'un peu d'aide en ce domaine?


**Arthur Conan Doyle **et l créateur des personnages que j'utilise ici, **Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss** ont eu l'idée génaile de les transporter au XXIè siècle et **Martin et Benedict** sont des acteurs vraiment doués. (Avez-vous vu _**Le Hobbit**_, d'ailleurs ?)

**Pairings :** Docteur John Watson x Détective consultant Sherlock Holmes, JohnLock pour faire simple.

**One-Shot** écrit pour **Elizabeth Mary Holmes.**

Je tiens à préciser que je me suis essayée au yaoi pendant deux ans et que ça ne réussissait pas, et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé croyez-moi (jetez un coup d'œil à mes fics ici) donc si au passage vous voyez des fausses notes, prévenez-moi. :) J'écris surtout du Sherlock x Irène (du sherène).

**Avertissements :** Lemon. (C'est le Nouvel An, j'avoue que j'ai bu.)

* * *

**Le maître et l'élève**

* * *

Un certain docteur au 221B Baker Street observait avec convoitise les mains de son meilleur ami effleurant et manipulant le microscope de l'appartement. Il devait admettre au plus profond de lui-même que ses mains étaient vraiment très attirantes et elles l'étaient tellement que le docteur se demandait quel effet elles auraient sur son corps.

Mais le docteur se secoua et se dit que peut-être que son ami n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui, après tout, Sherlock avait affirmé être foncièrement marié à son travail et par-là dit qu'il n'était intéressé en aucune relation que ce soit. Sherlock ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ces mots avaient pu blesser le bon docteur Watson et John avait du apprendre des mots tels que conclure ou rendez-vous romantique à son ami.

Au début, Sherlock s'était montré un élève très peu intéressé mais en fait, il apprenait très vite et en grand plaisir de John, apprenait à mieux se connaître lui-même. Sherlock s'ouvrait aux autres doucement, lentement mais sûrement, Lestrade avait lui-même noté quelques changements.

L'inspecteur avait demandé quelle était la recette de John Watson en matière de Sherlock car il n'avait pas réussi en cinq années ce que le médecin avait fait. Le médecin avait affirmé avoir connu des cas semblables en Afghanistan et il avait calmé la curiosité de Grégory quand il avait dit qu'il fallait beaucoup observer le patient avant de mieux lui faire comprendre certaines choses.

En somme, c'était une raison innocente qu'avait donnée John mais au fond de lui, il avait admis qu'il voulait plus que se faire comprendre. Il voulait être réellement accepté par Sherlock Holmes pour des raisons tout à fait différentes : le détective était bel homme avec ses cheveux noirs bouclés, ses pommettes hautes et ses yeux gris argenté comme ceux des loups.

Or, John Watson s'était récemment rendu compte qu'il était inconsciemment tombé amoureux de son colocataire séduisant, c'est pourquoi des images de son ami nu volaient dans sa tête. Ses sentiments le faisaient vraiment souffrir au point de penser que son ami ne l'acceptait pas vraiment tel qu'il voulait l'être.

Oh il était certain que Sherlock adorait son assistant au vu du nombre de fois où il lui montrait quelque chose qui avait échappé à son colocataire mais ce n'était absolument pas suffisant. Aussi, John se leva et demanda à Sherlock de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Les yeux pleins de surprise de Sherlock fut ce qui blessa certainement John, Sherlock n'aimait pas être dérangé certes mais au point de le regarder, l'observer avec surprise ? Jamais. Sherlock jetait des coups d'œil emplis d'arrogance vers autrui mais jamais la surprise ne venait poindre dans ses yeux magnifiques.

- Que penses-tu d'un autre passe-temps ? osa enfin John.

John regretta aussitôt ses propres mots, qui avaient jaillis de ses lèvres comme ça sans qu'il le veuille vraiment. Pourquoi avait-il fallu autant de maladresse alors qu'il était sur le point de lui révéler ses sentiments ?

- Si tu veux me parler de futilités, John, tu sais ce que je pense de tes habitudes, répliqua Sherlock.

Cette phrase, ces mots, ce ton froid et sec glacèrent le cœur de John plus que tout, se disant et se rabrouant sur son attitude plus que naïve. Sherlock pensait qu'il était futile et indigne d'intérêt alors que lui faisait tout pour le glorifier.

- Je ne parle pas de futilités, je parle de moi, affirma John.

Le détective fronça les sourcils devant l'oculaire de son microscope, trouvant certainement cette nouvelle situation très intrigante. John n'avait jamais évoqué de projets personnels mis-à-part quand il lui avait dit qu'il allait chercher du travail.

- Tu l'as déjà fait quand tu parlais de chercher du travail, lui rappela Sherlock.

Ces mots rassurèrent profondément l'ancien capitaine, ainsi Sherlock tenait compte de tout ce qu'on lui disait même s'il pensait que c'étaient des futilités ? John reprit courage et il posa délicatement sa main sur la paillasse de son ami, sachant qu'il était sujet à des crises de colère quand on le dérangeait.

- Et si c'était pour autre chose ? annonça John d'une voix tremblante.

Ces mots eurent l'effet désiré sur son ami qui s'arracha à la contemplation de la coloration de ses bactéries, les yeux gris du détective se fixèrent dans ceux bruns du médecin. Interrogateurs, ils intimèrent à John de poursuivre.

- Et si…

Les mots manquèrent à John soudainement, d'habitude, il n'avait aucun complexe avec les femmes ou peut-être c'était parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par elle ? Ou alors, c'était parce qu'il se sentait mieux avec les convenances ?

- Et si je te disais que j'étais amoureux de toi ?

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'entrouvrirent légèrement sous l'effet du choc que cette possibilité offrait, jamais personne ne lui avait déclaré son amour pour lui. On le traitait de monstre et de personne à éliminer absolument pas quelqu'un à chérir, aimer, conserver auprès de soi.

- Que veux-tu dire ? fut tout ce que le détective trouva à dire.

- Que je suis amoureux de toi et si tu ne veux pas me croire, je te montrerai.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil tout en regardant de haut ce nouveau problème, cette possibilité, cette enquête.

- Et bien, montre-moi puisque je ne comprends visiblement pas, lui reprocha le détective.

John posa des mains tremblantes sur les épaules de Sherlock, ne voulant pas brusquer son ami, sachant que plusieurs n'appréciaient pas qu'on les touche de la sorte. Son ami ne broncha pas, par chance, et se laissa aller, intrigué et curieux par ce que lui offrait son ami.

Les lèvres de John se posèrent avec douceur sur celles de son ami et Sherlock se laissa faire, ayant appris qu'un baiser sur les lèvres était signe d'amour grâce aux leçons de John en matière de sentiments.

Se sentant encouragé par la curiosité soudaine de Sherlock par les gestes de John, ce dernier effectua quelques mouvements sur les lèvres froides et immobiles de son ami, ami qui par intérêt soudain laissa ses propres lèvres se frotter contre celles de John.

Les mains de John glissèrent le long de la taille de son ami et bientôt amant et il lui intima de se lever pour lui faire face, Sherlock se laissa manipuler une fois de plus au grand bonheur de John. Le détective posa à son tour le bout de ses doigts sur les épaules de John. Ce geste électrisa John du plus profond de son âme et encouragé il enlaça son ami.

Ayant compris la manœuvre de John, Sherlock se colla contre le corps de John qui apprécia de trouver un élève digne de ce nom, aucun des femmes qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie n'avait répondu à cette embrassade. Presque malgré lui, il se pencha davantage pour apprécier la chaleur que lui envoyait son ami.

Les mains de ce dernier caressèrent le corps de Sherlock et passèrent de temps à autre sur la boutonnière immaculée de Sherlock. Sentant son hésitation, Sherlock détacha ses lèvres de John :

- Si tu hésites, ce n'est pas la peine de me montrer !

Alors John prit son courage à deux mains et déboutonna lentement la chemise de Sherlock, laissant apparaître son torse blanc et son ventre plat. Sherlock ne mangeait pas beaucoup et cela se voyait sur son corps, des côtes saillantes et un corps anguleux apparaissait. John prit en pitié son ami mais il se rendit compte que Sherlock n'aimait pas la pitié et qu'il aimait beaucoup la force et l'intelligence. Un homme tel que lui ne recherchait pas les douces caresses du tout, bien au contraire, Sherlock recherchait les défis.

La chemise tomba à terre et Sherlock imita l'exemple de John avec ses propres vêtements, voyant que c'était le mode de communication des couples au lit. Après tout, s'il le fallait. Sherlock prit ensuite le dessus, haïssant le fait d'être à ce point inférieur à l'autre.

Sherlock fit tomber John sur le canapé qui émit un cri de surprise quand il sentit la pression des coussins sur son dos. Sherlock enleva très rapidement le pantalon de son ami, voulant prouver à tout prix que son ami était sien.

Cette soudaine passion donné espoir à John quand à l'intérêt de son ami pour lui, Sherlock devait très certainement refouler ses sentiments au fond de lui. A moins que Sherlock dans sa curiosité plutôt vorace ait envie de découvrir par lui-même comme d'habitude. Du coup, John se laissa faire et bientôt leurs deux corps furent nus l'un contre l'autre.

Sherlock se leva légèrement afin d'admirer son œuvre et John vit dans les yeux de Sherlock ce qu'il pensait auparavant, Sherlock voulait découvrir par lui-même. Puis Sherlock fondit sur la gorge de John qu'il trouva très succulente soudainement, Sherlock aurait-il des gênes de vampire en lui ?

John sentit que Sherlock touchait un point sensible au creux de sa nuque et John lâcha un petit cri de plaisir. Puis Sherlock s'attaqua au torse de son médecin du corps et du cœur pour arriver au bas de son ventre, Sherlock devait avoir beaucoup lu sur le sexe pour obtenir un tel résultat aussi vite.

Puis le souffle chaud du détective se situa au niveau de l'intimité de John qui frissonna de plaisir et d'excitation, la bouche humide de Sherlock enveloppa son sexe et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient. L'orgasme de John vint très vite et un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs qui aurait voulu profiter un peu plus.

Puis Sherlock posa une main sous le dos de John et lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux et John hocha de la tête ayant peine à parler en raison de l'orgasme qui l'avait saisi plus tôt. Il sentit deux doigts longs et fins se glisser dans son antre déjà brûlant suite à leurs activités précédentes. Sherlock effectua des mouvements entrants et sortants dans l'antre si attirant de John.

Puis Sherlock se leva à nouveau et John fut plus que prêt à sentir autre chose pénétrer en lui, ce serait sa première fois avec un homme et pour Sherlock sa première fois tout court. Ils trébucheraient ensemble mais ils auraient d'autres moments ensemble, c'était sûr.

Un objet dur et mou se glissa lentement et subrepticement dans l'anus et sur l'anus de John, il savait ce que c'était, il avait fait des études de médecine après tout. Et cette chose dure commença à faire des mouvements lents et doux quand Sherlock eut compris que son ami l'acceptait.

La suite ne fut que délices et merveilles pour le bon médecin, il fut envoyé au firmament en quelques secondes, Sherlock avait reçu des cours de quelqu'un ou il était doué pour ça. John préféra la deuxième option. John apprécia pleinement ce que son ami lui envoyait par à coups sur un point dans son antre si intime, si secret.

Puis ils vinrent tous deux, John pensait que grâce à l'expérience, Sherlock viendrait beaucoup plus tard, adorant avoir le contrôle sur tout. Mais pour le moment, John aima beaucoup que pour une fois, il battait Sherlock dans un domaine ou bien l'avait-il déjà dépassé ? Sherlock était une personne qui apprenait vraiment très vite et c'est certainement cela qui l'avait poussé à prendre le dessus comme ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit, son ami le fascinait vraiment beaucoup.

* * *

**J'espère que je n'ai pas trop déçu et que ça vous a plu.**

**A bientôt!  
**

**Ah j'oubliais!  
**

**Reviews please!  
**

**I wish you a Happy New Year and I hope Elbereth's stars will watch you carefuly during 2013 and above.  
**


End file.
